Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas, Allen Walker
by HanyouExorcistAlchemist48
Summary: This is a birthday/Christmas present to Allen, seeing that I'm the only one that notices the aging of my fellow exorcists. Unlike a certain sister of mine. Kutoka: Oi, you know I'm no good in remembering dates. I bet Azuli and Kasai forgot. *Azuli and Kasai walk in with presents for Allen and everyone else* Me: Burn! They didn't forget!
1. Enter the Little Sister

I wanted to write this for Allen's birthday and my community.

Happy 17th Birthday, Nii-san!

* * *

Chapter 1

*Lavi's POV*

I sat at my usual table, between Yuu-chan and Moyashi-chan, eating yakiniku. It was like any morning, except for a few exceptions. Moyashi seemed more depressed, not anything like his usual cheerful disposition. He was like this since the start of December. I only seemed to notice since I was the Bookman's apprentice. And I felt like I was forgetting something which was kind of creepy, because I don't forget anything, not one thing whatsoever.

We were watching what happened every morning, actually to be more accurate, what happened when two certain female Exorcists meet. Lenalee and Kutoka were duking it out. When it first started, we tried breaking them apart, but Kutoka's demonic auratsu(1) barrier kept us back, not wanting the fight to end. No one knows why they fight all the time. Are they jealous of one another? Maybe. Do they enjoy fighting? Kutoka does, but Lenalee rather avoid shit like that. are they fighting over someone? Yes, who do I like more, and who can Kanda tolerate more.

"See you later," said Allen, in a half-hearted voice as he lifted himself from the table to throw his scraps away. He had a frown on his face, and slight pain in his mercury pools. Kanda and I watched as his back slowly disappear out the double-door.

"What's with Moyashi," I turned to Kanda, who shrugged in response.

**That's it! I'm coming in,**" said a booming voice from the heavens. It sound rebellious, mischievous, boyish, with hints of Kutoka's voice in it.

It was loud enough for Kutoka and Lenalee to pause their fight. Lenalee grew a confused expression on her heart-shaped face, and Kutoka had her scowl on her slender face. The scowl she had when she is expecting someone she gets annoyed with.

"Great, she's coming," Kutoka growled as her tail tip twitched back and forth rapidly.

"Who's coming, Neko-chan," I asked her, getting a glare in return. "You'll see, Lavi you'll see."

Suddenly, a door appeared. It was tall and dark, with satanic to biblical symbols engraved around the rim. The door was split down the middle, and a gothic gargoyle knocker adorned each side. It was floating in mid-air, like the Ark. The room grew completely silent.

"What the fuck," Kanda muttered as he took a step, breaking the heavy quiet.

"I wouldn't do that, Kanda. It's going to open in 3...2...1," mewed Kutoka. On cue, a white light split the door and it opened. Out stepped a girl. A young girl. Much shorter than Kutoka. With long, curly dark gray locks with dark brown roots and tips that sat mostly in the back except two strips that were connect to her bang. On top of her head were neko ears that matched her hair. They didn't seem proportional to her head. her nails, more like claws, were longer than your average finger nails. Out of all her features, her eyes struck out at me the most. They were mercury, just like Allen's, with a splash of gold near the pupil. Just like Kutoka's except this gold was lighter and brighter.

She was clad in all black. A jet black(2) layered tee with black sleeves. Black skinny jeans with knee-high combat boots, decorated with three skull buckles, like mine in the buckle placement. Behind her were two tails. Twin tails. Strange. On her back was a 7 foot scythe, about 2 feet taller than its wielder. It was held with a strap across her flat chest(3).

She walked up to Kutoka, nonchalantly, and squinted her eyes. From where I sat, I saw her fist rise. Said fist shot up and bopped Kutoka right on the head.

"**I can't believe you forgot what day it is today!**" the girl shouted.

"Of course, I didn't. It's Christmas Day, Wednesday,"Kutoka replied angrily. Now it was the girl's turn to twitch her tails.

"**You are an idiot**," she growled as she walked out of the cafeteria door like nothing happened.

"Kutoka, who was that," Lenalee asked, for once not mocking Kutoka.

"The author of this story."

* * *

**I can't believe you guys forgot! Especially you three! *glares at Kutoka, Lavi, and Kanda***

Kutoka: What's so important about today?

Kanda: Besides that it's Christmas Day.

Lavi: Did we meet you before?

**You forgot who I am! I'm Yuu Kurosaki. Kutoka's little sister in the RL world. I made a cameo in the rewritten first chapter afternotes in Yin-Yang Kittens, and I'm going to write it in Azuli's place.**

Lavi: Still doesn't ring a bell

**And I saved you along with Azuli from fangirls. Some Bookman apprentice. *storms off***

Lavi: wait Saki-chan I'm sorry!

**BAKA USAGI!**

Lavi: *flinches and hides behind Kutoka*

* * *

(1)Auratsu: aura and reiatsu together. does the same things as both.

(2):some people don't understand the difference. jet black is like that black of fresh black paint. regular black is a faded version. it's lighter that jet black but still dark enough to be called black. Like the black on a black computer moniter.

(3): Compared to everyone in my house, including males, I have the smallest chest, hence me being flat-chested. It's sad that my uncle has bigger boobs than I do.


	2. The Identity of the Author

Chapter 2

*Lavi POV*

"The author of this story?" Author? Like if she writes down something, it would happen?

Kutoka turned to me with an annoyed look. "Yes, and also..."

"Also? Who is that, Neko," Kanda interrogated, his left hand fingering Mugen's sheathe.

Kutoka gulped, her tails and ears twitching. Whoever this 'author' is, she obviously annoys her to no end. Like I to Yuu-chan.

"She is also... my...little sister in the real world. She irritates me worse than akuma."

"Worse than I to Yuu-chan," I threw my thumb in the samurai's direction, and receiving glare in return. He must be more interested about the girl if he didn't scold me about calling him his first name.

Kutoka gave us her signature smirk, bringing me relief. "You should start calling Kanda by his surname for now on. It might get confusing with two Yuu's running around."

'_Two Yuu's? Funny_,' I thought to myself when I noticed Kutoka walking away, taking the same as her previous sister. I trotted behind her and caught up quickly. Kanda followed as well.

"Where are you going? We need to finish our fight," Lenalee called as we were just leaving the cafeteria filled with shocked finders, scientists, and very few exorcists.

Kutoka turned, glared, and sent a cold rush towards the ranting Chinese teen.

"There are more important things than fighting, Lenalee Lee," Kutoka's tone was wise beyond her many years, yet cold and stabbing like a gothic poet's voice. I saw the shivers Lenalee failed to hold down, sending vibrations from her spine to the rest of her body.

We turned back around, and headed out the door. Kutoka kept silent as she led us through the halls and up staircases. This was very unlike her to be silent, as much as it for me to forget something. Thinking about that forgetful feeling from this morning, I realized that I wasn't forgetting something. I just feel like today is very important but was never told or hinted what said special event was. It had something to do with the moyashi, that I was sure of. December 25, December 25, where did I read that date. In a book, no, no books ever mentioned anything about today's date. In a file, maybe, no, definitely. I am certain I read it in a file. But who's? Allen's? Possibly.

"Do you guys remember what day it is for him, don't you?" Kutoka's mew broke through my thought cloud. "Allen, I mean."

'_Allen's file, that's it. But what was the event?_'

"I think I remember now. It's Moyashi's birthday. right," Kanda answered calmly and solemnly.

"Not only. Today is the day Mana found him and the same he died."

Grief and guilt pierced my chest. How could I forget? What kind of best friend am I?

"We still have time," encouraged Kanda. "We can still go to the village nearby and get something."

We all nodded in agreement except Kutoka, who pulled out a black book and notebook out of nowhere.

"You guys go ahead without me. I had remembered his birthday for a while but I forgot about it. I already was working on a present. See you back at Allen's room. And please take her with you ."

I waved my love good-bye as I walked out the door, dragging Lenalee with me. Lenalady twisted and squirmed, but I just gripped the collar of her uniform tighter. What was the black book? I've never seen it before, not even when searching in her room, which I was ordered to, or the library. I took every detail of the little book to heart and mind. Never mind the book, what were we getting Moyashi? What does he like? What doesn't he like? I had never asked Moyashi-chan any personal questions as such. It wasn't in my apprenticeship agreement to get to know the subjects of mystical prophecies made by important clergy members. Only three people know that much about the bean besides himself, and that would be his sister, his lover, and his best female friend. We only have to go by what Allen told Kanda, if he told him anything. Kutoka was working on something for him already and would be too busy, and Lenalee was too fuming to be any help.

"So Kanda, any ideas on what Allen wants," I asked the Japanese man next to me, for once not fearing for my life.

"He likes books, animals, and music, but I was thinking of getting Moyashi a pendant."

At the mention of jewelry, Lenalee snapped out of raging vent and peeped up, thinking it was for her. Selfish. "Oh, what stone? Amethyst?"

Kanda rolled his eyes and looked her in the eye. "No, blue topaz. But what shape. karot, and should I have it fit in pure gold or sterling silver chain?" He scratched his head and brushed his even bangs out of his face. We were about to turn the corner to he underground dock when we ran into a familiar face. It was the girl from earlier, Kutoka's sister. She didn't have a deep scowl etched on her face, but a very kind one, similar to Allen's when he is about to apologize. She bowed lowly, and spoke rapid Japanese, not giving either Kanda or I enough time to realize what she was saying. Lenalee looked completely lost and snapped.

"Speak in English, would you? No one can understand you," she hissed. The girl's gray-clad head jolted up, giving a full satanic glare at the older girl.

"Aw, shut up, or I'll kill you off right here and now," the girl growled with venom dripping from every syllable. I was confused, then I remembered Kutoka saying she was the author of this story. Meaning until the end, this little girl can play 'God'. Lenalee must have realized this and immediately closed her mouth.

"Well as I was saying, I apologize for my earlier behavior and now, for that was uncalled for and rude." Yep, definitely Allen's other sister. Very lady-like, or gentleman-like since she did exactly what would do in a situation like this. I, in return, acted as such and gently grasped her pale hand.

"_Her skin's paler than Kutoka's but Kutoka has a very slight tan_," I though as I kissed it. "My name is Bookman Jr. but you may call me Lavi."

She blushed, ripping her hand out of mine. "Yes, Kutoka has told me about you. And he is Kanda Yuu, and she is Lenalee Lee," she glance at the two behind me.

"Will you grace me with the knowledge of your name," I whispered, making her cat ears flick.

"Stop acting so formal, Lavi. I only did it when I was sincerely apologizing. My name is Kurosaki Yuu."


End file.
